The Darkest Day and the Brightest Knight
by Imperial Romance
Summary: Victor is a young boy just stepping out into the world of Pokemon. His dream, like so many others in the Galar region, is to become the Champion! However, dark forces seek to destroy the Galar region and everything with it. Pokemon Poachers, Pokemon Thieves, and the mysterious Team Yell all try to stop Victor in his journey. Can he overcome them all and become the Champion?
1. Postwick & Slumbering Weald

**After playing through Pokémon Sword this idea came to me after noticing something was missing, at least in my opinion, so I thought I'd add it.**

**Also yes I do still play Pokémon. I have since I was a kid and it's interesting to see how far they come over the years (not always forwards though).**

**For each Chapter I'll be posting his team at the beginning with all their up to date moves and what their abilities are. If there are any new additions to his team I'll be putting their information at the bottom of the chapter starting with this one for instance. (Whoops... Spoilers) To make it easier I'll be making the top six the ones currently in his party and the rest will be available in the PC boxes via the Box Link, with the exception of this chapter, don't want any more spoilers than I've given already.**

**Oh, and before people start asking the answer is no I will not be including the Expansion Pass content into this story. I've already come up with what Pokémon Victor will be using when and adding it into here would mess things up.**

**Fair bit of warning that since this will be covering the plot of Sword and Shield there will be quite a few spoilers ahead. Read at your own risk.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**_"Narrator/Children Talking"_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Postwick/Slumbering Weald**

At a small home on an island in between Spikemuth and Hulbury a woman was getting her two children, a six year old girl and a three year old boy, ready for bed for the evening. After brushing their teeth and getting their pajamas on they climbed into bed. However something was missing.

"Mum!" the girl yelled.

"Aye dear?"

"We're ready for bed! It's story time," the boy asked

"Alright then," the mother said. She made her way to their room and headed over to the bookshelf in there. "So which story is it tonight? Gold and the Three Bewears? Or how about-" she was cut off by her daughter.

"You tell us one!"

"Pardon?" she said looking at her daughter.

"You've got to have a story! You've been around the Galar region; you must've heard some new ones!"

"Well," she said with a very slight tinge of pink on her cheeks, "there is one story but I don't think your brother is old enough for it."

"Sure I am!" her son said, "Please tell us!" he continued with his best puppy eyes. The mother was very tempted to refuse until her daughter gave her own puppy eyes and eventually acquiesced.

"Fine," she replied making her children cheer in victory, "I swear your father is so much better at resisting those looks. Guess he's got enough practice from me," she muttered to herself.

"What was that mum?" the boy asked.

"Nothing!" she said quickly with another tiny hint of pink on her cheeks. She cleared her throat and continued like nothing had happened, "So our story begins here in the Galar region. It's about an event known as 'The Darkest Day' and the heroes that rose to stop it..."

* * *

In a small home in the town of Postwick a young boy was watching the Champion Leon in his latest match. Though calling it a match was a bit generous since, as was the case every time before, Leon was victorious. Just then the doorbell rang and without even waiting for the customary 'Come in' the person on the other side opened the door and entered.

"Hello, hello!" the boy said in his normally chipper voice making his way into the living room. This was Hop little brother to the current champion Leon, he was accompanied by his Wooloo. "Oh! That your flash new phone Victor?" The first boy, now revealed to be named Victor turned his head towards his best friend for as long as he could remember. "Were you watching Lee's exhibition match on it? But you can't cheer him on with your hands full! You know the only way to properly cheer on Lee would be with his famous Charizard pose."

"Well it's a good thing that one of us is better at multitasking than the other then," Victor said earning a laugh from Hop. That's when Victor's Mum decided to make her presence known from the entryway.

"Hop! Didn't expect to see you here today, dear. Isn't today the big day?" she asked making Hop turn towards her.

"Yeah, that's exactly why I came running over to get Victor!" Hop replied putting his hands behind his head, "Never mind watching the match now!" he put his hands down, "I've got it recording at home anyway. I record all my brothers matches," he turned back towards Victor and continued, "Come with me Victor! He should be here any minute! And Lee always brings presents when he visits, so I wouldn't forget that bag if I were you! Now I gotta run! See you at mine later!" he finished bolting back out the door.

**_"So this Leon person was a huge deal way back then?" the girl asked_**

**_"Very," her mother replied, "He was known as the Unbeatable Champion all those years ago." This made both her children gasp in surprise._**

**_"No way Mum, no one's unbeatable!" her daughter practically shouted, "Especially since Leon isn't the champion anymore. That honor belongs to Dad!"_**

**_"Back then it really seemed like no one could defeat him. He went about fifteen years as the champion of Galar after he won it at age ten."_**

**_"Wow," her son said, "Dad won it at twelve didn't he?"_**

**_The woman smiled to herself, "He sure did."_**

Victor sighed a bit to himself and stood up from the couch. "Impatient as always," he said with a hint of a smile on his lips. He wouldn't change his friends personality for anything. He headed towards the door almost as quick until his mother stopped him.

"Rushing off in that state Victor? Didn't Hop say you should bring your bag?" Victor stopped just as his hand was about to reach the door handle. He turned to his mom and grinned sheepishly. She shook her head a bit in feigned exasperation, "I last saw it in your room," with that Victor headed off to his room to collect the aforementioned bag, "And don't forget to bring a hat for the weather." When Victor got into his room he collected his grey toque and his father's old bag. When he checked through the bag he noted that in addition to the three Potions and Adventure Guide that were in there, there were also several fossils in there. He had found those eight fossils several years ago when playing with Hop, and they intrigued him enough to take them home with him. For some reason he felt compelled to take them with him. After putting both his hat and bag on and looking at himself in the mirror really quickly he seemed satisfied with himself after brushing some locks of hair out of his eyes. He headed back to the kitchen area and his mother spoke to him again, "Oh don't you look a treat! I knew that bag would shoot you. Now hurry along. Hop is waiting isn't he?" Victor headed towards the door yet again as his mother continued, "But remember - no going into the forest for the two of you."

**_"Why weren't they allowed into the forest?" her son asked._**

**_"That'll be soon," his mother replied._**

Victor headed out the door and walked out into the town of Postwick. Nearby a Budew decided to greet him as he walked down the path towards Hop and his Wooloo. Once he got near them Hop called out to him, "Hahaha! Have a look at you Victor! That old bag looks like it could pull you over. Well at least we know that it should hold anything Lee might bring, even if it's as big as a Snorlax."

"Laugh all you want mate but this bag was my dad's good luck charm when he was our age," Victor replied.

Their friendly banter was cut short when Hop noticed another Wooloo continually hitting the nearby fence towards the aforementioned forest. "A Wooloo? But what's it doing there?" Hop asked Victor as the Wooloo ran, or rather rolled, into the gate of the fence again and again. "Hey! You silly Wooloo! I see what you're up to! Don't go using Tackle on the fencing! Now you listen! No going past that fence! No! Everyone knows there are scary Pokémon living in the Slumbering Weald."

**_"Oh... that's why..." the son deadpanned._**

"Loo?" the Wooloo spoke before it hit the fencing again.

"That was weird," Victor said.

"Yeah," Hop replied, "Anyway, now that that's taken care of..."

"Why don't I like where this is going..." Victor deadpanned.

"How about it Victor? Let's race! Bet I can make it to my house first, what with you lugging about that big old bag!" he said breaking into a run with his Wooloo rolling after him.

"Hey! No head-starts!" Victor cried out before chasing after him. After crossing over the town's bridge and past a couple more Wooloo he could see Hops house. It was easy to pick out with its small pond, battle area, garage and outdoor dining area. That and the fact that it was technically next door. Approaching the house Victor quickly knocked on the door and when he heard an 'Enter Victor' from inside he opened the door and entered Hops home.

Upon entering he was greeted by Hop, "What kept ya slowpoke?" he said with a grin.

"You cheated..." he deadpanned. The two of them made their way to the kitchen where Hops mother was.

"Mum! Is he here?!" Hop asked his mother.

**_"He really loves his brother doesn't he?" the girl asked._**

**_"Yes he does."_**

"There you are at last Hop! Oh, and you've brought along Victor. Hello Dear." his mother said.

"Hello Ma'am," Victor replied.

"Yeah, yeah, but where's Lee? Have you got him crammed in a cupboard?" Hop asked while looking around.

"He's still not here yet! For the hundredth time... Honestly, Hop, you must learn some patience. He's probably only just arrived at the station in Wedgehurst."

"Then that's where I'm going! You know Lee is hopeless with directions. I'll make sure he doesn't get lost on the way!" Hop said.

"Oh, will you?" his mother asked looking thoughtful, "Yes, that probably is for the best..."

"You've got to come with me Victor. You've still never met my big bro right?" he asked Victor, "You can't miss out on the chance to meet the undefeated champion," Hop began running towards the door while speaking, "I'll wait for you on the route!"

Hops mother turned to Victor, "Go on with Hop to pick up Leon, won't you Victor? I know you're the reliable sort. I'll have everything ready for a barbecue in the garden by the time you're all back!" With that Victor headed out after Hop. After turning down towards Route 1 he saw Hop waiting for him.

"Let's get a move on! Only remember Victor that wild Pokémon could come out of nowhere if you walk through patches of tall grass. I've got my Wooloo with me, so I'm ready for battles against wild Pokémon of course. But not you Victor! So we'll steer clear of the grass as we go." And with that said Hop rushed ahead of Victor. Victor simply shook his head and followed after him as quick as he could. After a couple of minutes he saw Hop stopped up ahead of him, he walked over to Hop and Hop spoke to him. "Let's go and meet Lee at the station! It's dead ahead from here!"

Victor ran towards the town and somehow managed to beat Hop there. He saw a crowd gathering near a building and figured that was the train station. As he approached the crowd he could see Leon striking his Charizard pose for the crowd electing a cheer from them. After doing his pose he addressed the crowd, "Hello, hello, Wedgehurst! Your Champion Leon is back! I promise I'll keep doing my best to deliver the greatest battles for you all to watch!"

"It's our unbeatable Champion! Leon, you and Charizard are the greatest!" someone in the crowd yelled as Hop showed up.

**_"Did everyone act like that around him?" the girl asked._**

**_"Mostly," her mother replied._**

"Well thank you for that!" Leon addressed the crowd again as Hop had a giddy look on his face while his arms were crossed, "I hope you'll all carry on training up your Pokémon and never shy from battle. Then come challenge me for the Champion Title!"

"We're on it! We've all been working on our battle skills just like you've taught us to, Lee!" another person in the crowd yelled as he did Lee's signature pose to the best of his abilities.

"But that Charizard of yours is too strong for the likes of us to take on!" yet another person in the crowd yelled.

"Too true that Charizard is blazingly strong. But other Pokémon can be strong as well! That's why I want the strongest of challengers to fill the Gym Challenge and come battle me! My wish is for Galar's trainers to work together to become the strongest in the entire world!"

"Char!" Charizard roared in agreement.

"Lee!" Hop exclaimed waiving his hand in the air trying to get his big brother's attention.

"Hop!" Lee exclaimed excited to see his baby brother again and made his way over to him, "So my number-one fan in all the world has come out of his way to pick me up!" Leon stood in front of Hop now, "Look at you, Hop! I reckon you've grown... exactly an inch and a quarter since the last time I saw you!"

"Bingo!" Hop exclaimed as he began bouncing up and down on his feet, "That's the sort of sharp eye that's kept you undefeated so long, eh Lee?"

"And these bright eyes over here..." Leon said addressing Victor while Hop stopped bouncing and turned to him as well, "I've got it! You must be Victor - am I right? I've heard loads about you from my little brother. I'm the Galar region's greatest-ever Pokémon Champion - and a massive Charizard fan too. People call me the unbeatable Leon!"

"Come on Lee!" Hop said getting his attention, "And you too Victor!" getting Victors attention, "Bet I can beat the both of you back home!" And with that Hop rushed back towards Postwick.

**_"Did he really run everywhere mum?" the boy asked._**

**_"From what I've heard, almost everywhere."_**

Leon started to talk to Victor while looking at Hop stopped at the other side of the bridge, "That Hop... Always wanting to be the best, isn't he? With a proper rival of his own, I'd bet he'd push himself to become something truly special." Leon turned around to address the crowd one last time, "Well everyone! I bid you farewell for today! But don't you fret..." he exclaimed striking his pose one last time.

**_"He really likes doing that pose huh?" the girl deadpanned._**

"I'll always be around to make sure everyone in Galar can have a champion time!" With that he turned around and broke into a run after Hop who had decided to stop waiting around and run as well. Victor shook his head and ran after them as fast as he could go. After several minutes of running they made it back to Hops home.

Leon, Hop and Victor were all standing near the garden area and makeshift arena when Hop decided to speak up, "Come on Lee! You promised us a present! So out with it! You brought Victor and I Pokémon."

"Wait, what-" Victor tried to say.

"You did didn't you?" Hop continued, "I know you must have!"

Leon had a smile on his face as he spoke up, "Right then! The greatest gift from the greatest Champion..."

**_"This is it isn't it!" the boy exclaimed to his sister._**

**_"Yes it is now shush!" his mother scolded for the interruption._**

"It's show time everyone! Take a good look you two," he continued throwing out three Pokeballs. With that three Pokémon came out, on the left was a green monkey, the grass type Grookey, in the middle was a white bunny with red tips on its ears, the fire type Scorbunny, and on the right was a blue gecko with a yellow fin, the water type Sobble. Each Pokémon ran off to do their own thing, Scorbunny jumped around the makeshift arena, Sobble headed towards the pond and Grookey headed up into the nearby tree. While in the tree Grookey began hitting a piece of fruit with a stick and Sobble spit up a bit of water. Unfortunately the water hit Scorbunny causing it to leap out of control and its head hit the underside of the branch where Grookey was causing the fruit to fall out of the tree and startle Grookey. The fruit hit the water which startled Sobble causing it to leap out of the water and begin crying. Grookey landed next to Sobble and tried cheering it up by hitting its stick on the ground. Scorbunny also landed next to Sobble and began hopping up and down on alternating feet causing some fire to ignite when its feet hit the ground. This cheered Sobble up immensely. "All right! Line up everyone!" Leon spoke to the Pokémon. The Pokémon did as requested lining up in their original positions, Grookey left, Scorbunny middle, Sobble right. Leon turned to Hop and Victor and said, "Which will you choose?"

"Go on - you pick first," Hop said to Victor.

"You sure?"

"I've already got my Wooloo, after all." Victor looked between the three Pokémon. This was a difficult decision; each Pokémon had their own unique charms to them. It seemed to be a question with no answer, an impossible riddle, a choice with no clear path. However, in the end he decided to pick...

**_"Mum!" the boy exclaimed._**

**_"Alright, alright," the mother replied._**

"That's the Water-type Sobble. It adapts to anything, as surely as water flows. Going with the Water-type Sobble are you Victor?" Leon asked.

"Yup, this is the Pokémon for me!" he exclaimed. With that Sobble jumped up and put its front legs onto Victor's hands, sealing their new bond.

"So it'll be Sobble for you? Nice one!" Hop said, "Then I'll go with... Scorbunny! You're mine! I'm aiming to be the next Champion, so be ready! You and I'll be doing some serious training!" Scorbunny jumped into the air once and Wooloo came over to greet their new friend.

"I bet you will hop," Leon said, "That's why I brought along these Pokémon for you and Victor. So the two of you can battle and train and grow stronger together... to try and reach me!"

"Grook..." the lone Grookey said feeling down that nobody picked him.

Leon made his way over to the Pokémon and said, "And you'll come with me! Charizard will show you the ropes. He's strict - but real strong and real kind, too!"

"Grookey!" the Pokémon said with energy.

Just then Hop's mom and Victor's mom made their way out of the building and Hop's mom spoke to everyone, "All right, enough of this trainer nonsense for one night! Dinner's ready children. Bring along your Pokémon and let's all eat!" With that everyone began mingling with each other and the kids new Pokémon. Leon decided to talk to Hop and after speaking with him he headed over to Victor.

"Hey I was just telling Hop about his Pokémon and now I'll tell you about yours. Since it recently hatched its moves are limited to just two right now, Pound and Growl, but keep battling other trainers and that'll change quicker than a Caterpie." After saying this Hop ran over with two shish kabobs in his hands. With that everyone proceeded to eat their food and have a good time.

**The Next Day**

Leon, Hop and Victor had gathered outside of Hops home and Leon began speaking to them, "You spent the whole night with that new partner of yours, right Hop? You two getting on alright? Understanding one another? Maybe even built up a bit of love?"

"Course I have, Lee!" Hop replied, "Victor's made fast friends with his Sobble too."

"Then listen up new trainers!" Leon started, "Believe in yourself and your Pokémon! If you trust in one another and carry on battling side by side long enough, then someday..." Leon continued, "You might even become worthy rivals for me, the unbeatable Champion!" he finished looking at Victor.

"What're you looking at him for Lee?! I'm the one who'll be coming to challenge you!"

**_"So Leon saw Victor as a potential rival? Someone who could beat him?" the girl asked._**

**_"Yes he did, and with good reason," the mother replied._**

**_"Good reason?" her son asked._**

**_"You'll see."_**

"If you think Victor might be able to challenge you, then I guess he's my first rival! But I'm not planning to lose to him and miss out on my chance to beat the unbeatable Champion!" Hop turned to Victor and continued, "Just having a Pokémon with you doesn't make you a real Trainer you know. Proper Trainers raise their Pokémon up to be first-rate in battle too!"

"Oh," Leon said, "And you think you're worthy of calling yourself such a proper Trainer already Hop? Guess I'll be the judge of that! Let's see how you handle yourself in a battle against your friend, if he's up for it," Leon turned to Victor and continued, "What do you say? Willing and ready to take Hop in the first-ever Pokémon battle of your life?"

"You bet I am!" Victor replied with a fist pump to the air.

"That's the spirit!" Leon enthusiastically said, "Believe in your partner Pokémon! And care for them too, with all your heart. Do those two things, and I'm certain you'll learn to choose the moves that suit your Pokémon. And more importantly... have a champion time battling with them!" With that said Leon walked over to the makeshift arena that was outside Hops house with Hop and Victor joining him on the two opposing sides. "I'll be the referee for this match. Now it looks like everyone's on board, Pokémon and Trainers alike? Then let's do this!"

"I've watched every match Lee's ever had! I've read every magazine and book he's left behind at home too!" Hop said beginning to bounce up and down on his feet. "I know exactly what to do in order to win!" he finished holding up one of his two Pokeballs. "Go Wooloo!" he exclaimed throwing the Pokeball.

"Wooloo!" the Pokémon cried out.

"Watching and reading are fine and all Hop," Victor said holding up his single Pokeball, "But experience is a better teacher by far. Let's see what you've got, go Sobble!" Victor exclaimed throwing his own Pokeball.

"Sobble!"

"A Pokémon battle it is then! I've got two partners with me!" Hop exclaimed "Wooloo use tackle!"

"Loo!" the Pokémon exclaimed as well before it began rolling quickly towards Victors Sobble.

"Sobble dodge and use Pound!" Victor exclaimed. Sobble moved to the left just at as Hops Wooloo was about to make contact and struck it instead with its fist. Wooloo was sent flying a couple of feet but managed to regain its footing quickly.

"Wooloo use Tackle again!" Hop exclaimed. Wooloo began rolling quickly towards Sobble again, however this time there wasn't any time to dodge and Victor knew it.

"Sobble use Growl!" he quickly said. Sobble managed to get out a Growl just before Wooloo made contact weakening the impact slightly. Sobble meanwhile was still sent back a few hops from the impact.

"Sobble leap around the arena and use Pound!" Victor cried out. Sobble leapt around causing Wooloo to lose sight of it for a moment before Sobble leapt towards it.

"Wooloo use tackle again!" Hop cried out, "To your left!" The Pokémon charged up a tackle; however it only managed to graze Sobble a bit due to the wild strike. Sobbles Pound attack however hit its mark with its tongue on Wooloos back causing Wooloo to continue to roll forward even faster. Wooloo managed to stop itself just before the edge of the arena.

"All right Sobble lets finish this," Victor called out, "Use Pound once more!" The Pokémon began hopping towards Wooloo with the intent to finish the battle.

"We can't lose here!" Hop exclaimed, "Wooloo use Tackle!" Wooloo began rolling towards Sobble once again. As they got closer to each other Victors Sobble hopped into the air and brought its hand down on Hops Wooloo as Wooloos Tackle hit Sobbles hand. Both Pokémon were sent back flying near their respective Trainers, but unfortunately for Hop his Wooloo had no energy left to fight.

"Wooloo is unable to fight, Sobble is the winner!" Leon called from the side, "Excellent choice of moves in the fight Victor! Especially the use of Growl to help your Sobble with the impact and utilizing Sobbles speed to confuse Wooloo!" he praised.

"It's not over yet! I've added another trusty ally to my team!" Hop exclaimed, "Go Scorbunny!"

**_"Yeah!" the boy cried out clearly enjoying the battle, "Sobble's gonna win, it's a water-type and Scorbunny's a fire-type."_**

**_"Nuh-uh!" his sister said. "Scorbunny's gonna win!"_**

**_"Is not!" the boy retorted._**

**_"Is too!" the girl exclaimed._**

**_"Children!" the mother said slightly annoyed by this sudden argument. This shut her children up since she used her 'Mom voice'. She turned towards her son and explained, "Your sister has a point," said girl was now smugly looking at her brother, "Sobble has already taken some damage during the fight with Wooloo while Scorbunny hasn't fought yet. Not to mention that Scorbunnys speed is similar to that of Sobbles taking away that advantage. And lastly Sobble may be a water-type but it knows no water-type moves and Scorbunny has no fire-type moves making the type advantage negligible at this point. In this case it's Scorbunny that currently holds the advantage in this fight. Besides, there have been plenty of matches where the Pokémon with the type disadvantage has won over a Pokémon that had a type advantage over it." The boy looked a little deflated at this, but the mother continued nevertheless._**

"All right Scorbunny use Tackle!" The Pokémon ran as quickly as it could towards the intended recipient.

"Sobble use Growl!" Victors Sobble tried its best to get out the move but Hops Scorbunny was a bit too quick and Sobble was sent back flying towards Victor. After regaining its composure Victor decided to try another tactic, "Sobble use Pound!" Sobble hopped towards Scorbunny as quickly as it could and attempted to hit it with its fist.

"Scorbunny! Dodge and use Tackle!" Scorbunny moved to the right a few seconds before Victors Sobble had made contact and charged back with a powerful Tackle sending Sobble flying once again. This time though Sobble had a little bit of difficulty standing back up, "Scorbunny use Tackle again!" Scorbunny began running towards Sobble who still hadn't completely stood up yet.

"Hang in there Sobble! I know you can do it!" Victor yelled out. Just as he did Hops Scorbunny was about to make contact with Sobble, however instead of hitting Sobble it was pushed back by a torrent of water from Sobbles mouth. Scorbunny went flying back to near Hops position on the arena with the force of the impact.

**_"Huh, wha, I-" the girl tried to say._**

**_"During the battle Sobble learned how to use Water Gun, which tipped the balance in its favor," her mother said._**

**_The girl looked dumbfounded at this news and her brother decided to be a bit snarky, "Told you so~!" that earned him a pillow to the face for his efforts._**

**_"Children!" their mother said once again in her 'mom voice'._**

Scorbunny stood back up, though the hit from the Water Gun did quite a bit of damage. "Scorbunny use Tackle again!" Scorbunny began running towards Sobble ready to attack.

"Sobble use Water Gun on the ground!" Victor exclaimed. Sobble did just that and went flying up into the sky landing behind Scorbunny. Scorbunny meanwhile had stepped on the wet ground and begun to slip and slide around failing to get any traction. "Alright Sobble lets finish this! Use Water Gun again!" Sobble launched another torrent of water towards Scorbunny. Scorbunny noticed this and tried to get away, but it couldn't run anywhere on the wet ground. Sobbles Water Gun hit Scorbunny and sent it flying towards Leon, with Scorbunny landing just in front of him.

"Scorbunny is unable to battle! Sobble wins!" Leon called out, "Excellent battle Victor."

"You beat my two Pokémon with your one?! You and that Sobble are too much!" Hop said holding his head in his hand before hanging it down in defeat. "Well, that was a shock! Guess I know now why Lee thought he should give you a Pokémon too..."

"You and your Pokémon all fought hard. Made me almost want to let Charizard out and join in on all the fun!" Leon turned to Victor and said, "Good work out there Sobble! Why don't I get you all sorted?" he continued bringing out a potion and using it on Sobble, "And Victor, you've got real promise! In fact, I've got a favor to ask you..." Leon looked over to Hop then back at Victor, "Be a real rival to Hop, would you? Push him and make the both of you stronger!"

Hop spoke up making Leon look at him, "I already want to get stronger and stronger! You've seen me battle now Lee, so come on - you've gotta let me take on the Pokémon Gyms!"

Leon put his hands on his hips and spoke, "You? Join the Gym Challenge? You think you're ready for the single greatest competition in the Galar region? Not putting the cart before the Rapidash there Little Brother? If that's really what you want to do, you two have a whole lot you need to learn about Pokémon," he turned to Victor, "Especially your friend Victor."

**_"What did Leon mean about 'Especially your friend Victor'? He won his first ever battle didn't he?"_**

**_"Yes he did, but Victor was still a new trainer regardless. Leon wanted both of them to learn and get better."_**

"Before you think about getting Gym Badges, best to think about getting a Pokedex. A trainer's Pokedex helps them learn lots of things about all the Pokémon out there, including their strengths. But it's more than just a collection of data, you know. It's a record of a Trainer's love and passion for Pokémon training!"

"Right, right we get it..." Hop spoke up, "Pokedexes then! We're on it! Looks like it's off to the Pokémon Research Lab for you and me, Victor!"

"That's the kind of enthusiasm a Trainer needs!" Leon said, "I'll let the professor know to expect you."

"I'm going to be the next Champion, so completing a simple Pokedex will be nothing! Just another page in the story of my legend!" Hop turned to Victor, "You'd probably better go tell your mum that we're heading out though."

"Yeah good idea. I'll meet you outside my place Hop," Victor said as he broke into a run back to his home as Leon headed back inside his. But as he got to the main road leading back home both he and Hop heard a loud ***CRASH*** coming from near Victor's house.

"Victor! Did you hear that just now?" Hop asked.

"Yeah, and it came from... oh no!" Victor realized and started heading towards the noise with Hop following him, though somehow Hop managed to beat Victor there.

"The gate's open! And the Wooloo that was there..." Hop began to say.

"I was afraid of this..." Victor replied.

"It was tackling the fence pretty hard earlier. You don't think it actually broke through there, do you?"

"Seems like it," Victor said.

"But it's off-limits! Nobody's supposed to go in there!"

"Guess that Wooloo didn't get the message," Victor replied.

"I remember the professor's granddaughter went in once and she came back in a real state..." Hop said turning to Victor, "And that was nothing compared to the earful she got from the professor afterward! Victor... What do you say?"

"Much as I hate to say it since we'll be breaking the rules and getting the same earful from our mums, or in your case mum and brother," Victor replied making Hop shudder a bit, "We have to go help that Wooloo."

"Right?" Hop said with some renewed confidence, "Even if we're not supposed to, this is the kind of scene where you simply have to do what's needed!" Hop turned back towards the Slumbering Weald and continued, "Hope you're ready for anything, because we're going in Victor!"

**_"Wait, they're not going to-" the girl began to say._**

**_"They did," her mother replied._**

**_"But you said earlier that it was forbidden to go in there why would-" the girl tried to say again._**

**_"They were doing the right thing, or at least what they believed to be the right thing," her mother replied again, "Sometimes doing the right thing means breaking a few rules to do so."_**

With all that said both Victor and Hop entered the Slumbering Weald in search for the lost Wooloo. "That Wooloo... Where do you think it got off to?" Hop asked.

"No idea, it's starting to get hard to see in here," Victor replied.

"Yeah... The fog is really coming in thick now..." Hop continued, "If we don't find that Pokémon soon, this might be trouble." Hop ran ahead of Victor to see if he could find the Wooloo. Victor decided to look around the area a bit more first, but after finding nothing resembling a Wooloo he headed towards where Hop was. Hop was stopped just before an old stone bridge and was looking around the area. Victor decided to head across the bridge and continue his search. After searching the surrounding area and again coming up empty Victor decided to head down the path even further in. Eventually Hop managed to catch up to him and both of them heard something from up ahead. "Did you hear that? Was that a Pokémon crying out do you think?"

"Not sure," Victor responded, "I couldn't make it out clearly enough." Victor decided to push on ahead a bit more and after turning a corner he heard the same noise again a little louder, but still not as clear. Shortly after Hop caught up to him again.

"Come on Victor! That Wooloo might be in real trouble!" Hop exclaimed as he ran off down the path with Victor swiftly following him. As Victor got further and further into the forest the fog became thicker and thicker. As Victor trekked down the path, or at least what looked like the path, he saw Hop in front of him standing at the entrance of a clearing. "This is mad... I can't even see my own hand in front of my face! I think I get now why this place is off limits..."

Then both boys heard a rustling sound near them. Something was watching them, something that they couldn't see but could most likely see them. They began looking around trying to find the source of the sound. That's when they heard footsteps coming towards them; it seemed to be coming from all directions. The head turning quickened until they found the source of it all.

**_"Are you alright sweetie?" the mother asked her son, "You sure you're ok with this story? You seem a little on the pale side?"_**

**_The boy who had the pillow his sister had thrown at him in a tight hug said, "Y-yes mum..." in a timid voice, "I can handle it."_**

Stepping into view from the clearing seemed to be a Pokémon, but not one either of them had seen before. It was a blue canine-like Pokémon with a missing portion of its ear. "What in the-?!" Hop exclaimed out of surprise.

"Lrrroooaaarrrd!" the strange Pokémon called out at the top of its lungs. While Hop was a still processing what was happening Victor sent out his Sobble.

"Sobble! Go!" Victor called out, "Use Water Gun!" Sobble did as his trainer commanded and it appeared as though the water would be a direct hit on the strange Pokémon. Alas when the water made contact it passed right through the Pokémon as if it weren't there. Meanwhile the Pokémon's gaze was transfixed on Victor but Victor wasn't about to let it Intimidate him.

"Wha-?!" Hop said, "The move had no effect on it?!

"Sobble use Pound!" As before the move had no effect whatsoever on the Pokémon. The strange Pokémon opened its mouth and even more fog began pouring into the area.

"Victor! I can't see anything! You OK?" Hop asked.

"Define OK," Victor responded, "Sobble try hitting it with Growl!" Victor exclaimed. Yet again the move did no damage or even seem to affect the Pokémon. The strange Pokémon once again opened its mouth and this time fog completely covered the clearing. Nothing could be seen at all.

"I can't see anything!" Hop exclaimed before it sounded like something had hit him, "Uwaaaaaah!"

"Hop!" Victor exclaimed before something hit him as well, knocking him out. After an unknown amount of time Victor managed to regain consciousness. As he woke up he noticed Hop getting to his feet first. As he stood up he heard a voice frantically call out for them.

"Hop! Victor!" Looking down the path they came from they could see Leon running at them as fast as he could.

"Wha- Lee?" Hop said when Leon finally stopped in front of them, "How'd you manage to find your way here? You're pants with directions. You always get lost."

"Oh, that's nice to hear from the little brother who had me worried sick!" he said with a stern voice, "I'd been waiting ages for you two, and you never showed! Of course I came looking for the both of you!"

"Wait, where's the Wooloo?! We were trying to rescue that Wooloo!"

"An excellent point," Victor chimed in. Leon only smiled and turned around revealing the same Wooloo they were after near his Charizard, as the Wooloo in question cried out 'Loo'.

"The little chap's just fine. Though you all had fainted by the time I got here. You know this place is out of bounds..."

**_"And here comes the earful," the daughter deadpanned._**

"But it took courage to come in here all the same. And I can understand well enough why you did it. You did good Hop!"

**_"Huh- wha-"_**

"And at least the Wooloo's all right... Yeah Victor?" Hop asked him.

"Truth," he replied.

"I thought we'd had it when that weird fog started rolling in and that mad Pokémon attacked... but at least it wasn't all for nothing!" That statement about the Pokémon got Leon's attention.

"Attacked by some mad Pokémon? What are you talking about Hop?"

"It seemed loads stronger than any Pokémon I've ever seen. And it just had this sort of presence... Sobbles moves didn't even touch it. I mean really- they seemed to pass right through it!"

"Your moves passed right through it?" Leon asked folding his arms in front of his chest, "So, the fearsome Pokémon they say live in the Slumbering Weald... Are they actually illusions or something?" he continued before putting his hands down, "Get strong enough and maybe the two of you could be the ones to reveal the truth someday. For now, let's simply get out of this place. You'll be all right now that I'm here with you!"

"Even if we did get an earful from Lee..."

**_"He calls that an earful?" the girl deadpanned, "We get worse from Mum." Her mother in turn ignored that little comment and continued._**

"What an experience! This'll make a pretty fine first page in the tale of my legend!" And with that the three of them made their way back to Postwick. Once they got to the path leading to Victor's house Leon and Hop decided to make their way back to theirs, "Don't forget to tell your mum we're off to Wedgehurst now. She'll go spare if you leave without a word- even worse than Lee just did!" Hop said before he ran off after his brother. Not wishing to incur the wrath of his mother, who could be downright terrifying when she wanted to be, Victor headed home and walked through the door. His mother said she was in the kitchen so he went to meet her.

"Hi sweetie".

"Hi mum," Victor said. Sobble chimed in with his own 'Sob' which made Victor's mother take notice of him.

"Well now, isn't Sobble just a sweetheart!" she said in a friendly tone before shifting to a slightly miffed tone before Victor could open his mouth, "And yes I heard the news from young Leon. I'm glad someone bothered to tell me!" Victor turned his head to the side and whistled a bit making his mum shake her head before continuing, "Off to Wedgehurst aren't you?"

"Yup," Victor replied, "Gotta get my Pokedex from the professor."

"Here, it's not much but I saved some money for today and bought you something that will help you," his mother said as she went over to the kitchen counter and took a box off of it. She handed the box to Victor who then opened it. Inside was five Pokeballs, all brand new and never been used.

"Mum- I-" Victor started to say.

"I know sweetie, you don't have to say anything."

"Mum these cost a thousand Pokedollars. You shouldn't have-"

"Sweetie, you're my child," his mum began to say, "And this is your dream. I want to help you however I can."

Victor had some tears welling up in his eyes at his mum's generosity, "T-thanks mum," he managed to get out before hugging her tightly. They broke their embrace and his mother continued.

"Remember that Sobble will battle to the very end for you..." she started, "So don't go pushing the poor dear too hard. And remember to stop at a Pokémon Center if you need it."

"Ble" Sobble cried out.

Victor's mum knelt down in front of the Pokémon and began to speak, "And you Sobble! Look after my little Victor!"

"Mum..." Victor muttered under his breath clearly embarrassed.

Victor's mum stood up and turned to her son, "Come home to rest any time that you need. After all... east or west, home is best."

Victor hugged his mum one last time before saying his goodbyes and heading out the door. He made his way down the path towards Route 1, the first step in his long journey. As he walked down he took in the sights of his hometown one last time. The Butterfree flying by the windmills, the Wooloo on the edge of the path, and the Budew there to meet him as he stepped out of his door. As Victor got to near the beginning of Route 1 and the journey he was about to take he had a single thought through his head.

'Well, here we go. My first step into the world of Pokémon!'

* * *

**Holy mother of Jashin. That took a lot longer than I thought this would. Hopefully the next chapter won't be as long, both in time to write and in words but you never know.**

* * *

**And as promised, here's the list of new Pokémon he has. Which is, of course, subject to change chapter to chapter.**

**New Pokémon acquired:**

**Sobble: Water-type**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Moves: Pound, Growl**

**End of Chapter Moves: Pound, Growl, Water Gun**


	2. Route 1 & Wedgehurst

**Alright, here's the next chapter of Pokémon Sword and Shield. Hope you all enjoy it. I apologize for the late update; my father has been in the hospital since late January and is still there. He's doing much better now, thankfully, walking as of the beginning of June. In addition with the COVID-19 out there and my job considered essential that means increased working hours and fewer hours writing. Also my Computer decided to break and I had to get a replacement. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.**

**Update: This has gone over a couple of rewrites. Hopefully it's worth the wait.**

**And after much deliberation with myself I've decided to rescind my decision on the previous chapter to not include the Expansion Pass content (mostly because some of my favorites are coming in them #MetagrossFTW). Not sure where it's going to fit in my story but I'll figure that out by the time Crown Tundra comes out... Hopefully.**

**SunMoon6798 - Wow... Didn't know that there were those kinds of bullies on this site. Never ran across them before, or even now.**

**Caulzifon - Thanks for that. As for it being dialogue heavy, I'm going with all the dialogue from the game so expect there to bit quite a bit of it. As for the action I'll be trying my best to make it more... lasting than the game did. Some battles were over in 1-2 hits at points for me.**

**TheUzigunner - ...damn, I thought I tried not to broadcast Marnie and Victor as the couple in the present... Though seriously thanks for the review. Glad to hear you like it. That aside though I do already have plans for Victor to be fighting Pokémon Poachers and Pokémon Thieves on a rather frequent occasion (need to boost his Pokémon's levels after all) as well as other interactions like in this upcoming chapter and a little post game thing about how they officially became a couple, as well as an announcement for their kids to look forward to (three guesses what).**

**GJH 28 - Sorry about the wait, hopefully this chapter meets expectations.**

**Guest - Right away (hopefully)**

**A Random Earthian - Thanks. Hopefully the rest of the story is as good.**

**Lastly, some spoilers ahead for Pokémon Victor will (eventually) have.**

* * *

**Pokémon in Party**

**Sobble: Water-type**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Moves: Pound, Growl, Water Gun**

**End of Chapter Moves: Pound, Growl, Water Gun**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Route 1/Wedgehurst**

_**"So what do you think of the story so far?" Marnie asked her children.**_

_**"It's great!" her son Gavin yelled before getting shushed by his mother.**_

_**"Well this part is when he catches a Pokémon for the first time. As well as his first battle against someone other than Hop, someone who had been a trainer a little bit longer..."**_

Victor headed down the path from his home in Postwick towards Route 1 and the beginning of his journey. He passed by Hops house, the last house before Route 1 and saw Hop by an overturned wheelbarrow. Hop waved him over to him and begun to speak when Victor got to him. "Here we go! This is quite the big step, you know. My first step toward becoming the next Champion!"

"I think you mean _my_ first step don't you?" Victor said. After a few seconds they both broke into a laugh.

"Anyway, Guess I'll probably train up Scorbunny a bit before getting to Wedgehurst. There might be some Trainers here to battle against as well as some wild Pokémon to catch," Hop said, "You should get yourself to the building with the purple roof and the great red and white ball mark out on front. That's the Pokémon Research Lab!" he finished as he ran off ahead. Victor shook his head and began off on his own, albeit at a slower pace.

About twenty minutes later Victor came across an unusual sight. A large group of Wooloo were standing in the middle of the path grazing and completely blocking it. "Oh come on..." Victor deadpanned before trying to find a way through the Wooloo. One of the Wooloo however didn't much care for this and tried to discourage Victor by using Tackle on him. After a couple of near misses Victor said "Alright already! Geez," to the Wooloo attacking him, 'Guess I'd better take the other path. The last time Hop and I came this way we took this path due to speed necessity and my lack of Pokémon,' he thought to himself. He headed back towards the second path and after another ten minutes he heard a noise coming from ahead of him. Picking up speed he turned a corner and saw a group of three Rookidee attacking a Caterpie, Grubbin, and Blipbug while a Grookey was attempting to defend them. The Grubbin and Blipbug looked close to fainting and the Grookey had a few injuries. Oddly the Caterpie looked like it didn't have a scratch on it. Meanwhile of the three Rookidee only one didn't have any injuries while the other two looked as bad as the Grookey. One of the Rookidee dove towards the bug Pokémon with the intent of finishing them off, only to be knocked away by a scratch attack from Grookey. The apparent leader of the Rookidee, the one without any injuries, attacked the Grookey with a Peck attack and knocked it out of the air.

**_"Why are the Rookidee attacking the other Pokémon? Gavin asked._**

**_"Most of the time it's for food," Marnie replied making her son pale a bit before sighing and continuing, "Some Pokémon do eat others for survival luv. The Rookidee wanted the Grubbin, Blipbug and Caterpie to eat so they could live."_**

**_"Like how Dad taught me about _**_**Mareanie**** and Toxapex? How they eat Corsola?" her daughter Gloria asked.**_

_**"That's a rather extreme and unusual example," Marnie replied, " but yes you are correct in a sense. Though these Rookidee decided to 'play with their food, as it were."**_

_**"But why?" Gavin asked with tears starting to form in his eyes.**_

_**"Some Pokémon, like people, are like that honey," Marnie said comforting her son.**_

Victor decided enough was enough and took action. He ran towards the Pokémon and when one of the injured Rookidee attempted to attack the downed Grookey Victor yelled, "Go Sobble and use Water Gun!" as he threw the Pokeball and Sobble appeared while carrying out its trainers command. A torrent of water shot out of its mouth hitting its intended target and causing the Rookidee to crash into the other injured Rookidee. Though they managed to stay in the air it was clear they couldn't take another hit. The lead Rookidee turned its attention towards Victor and Sobble and it began flying towards the two of them ready to attack. "Sobble use Water Gun again!" Victor yelled out. Sobble blasted out another torrent of water... only for the Rookidee to dodge. Sobble tried a second time but it was dodged as well and the Rookidee hit Sobble with a Peck attack. Sobble was sent flying into a nearby tree and Victor cried out "Sobble!" Sobble was a little woozy getting up and Rookidee took this as an opportunity to strike, flying down with another Peck attack ready.

"Sobble use your tongue to dodge!" Victor yelled out. Sobble collected itself just in time to hear its trainers command and looked at the incoming Rookidee. Using its tongue on a nearby branch Sobble launched itself in the air with the Rookidee missing its target. Rookidee tried another Peck attack but this time Victor and Sobble were ready for it. "Sobble dodge and use Pound!" Sobble leapt over the Rookidee and and struck its back causing it to hit the ground. Sobble landed on the ground and Victor called out "Sobble! Water Gun!"

Sobble turned back to the Rookidee and unleashed another torrent of water at Rookidee. Rookidee didn't have time to dodge and was hit sending it flying back. It recovered and began to glare at Sobble. It flew upwards and after a few seconds dove towards the ground. As it neared the ground it pulled up at the moment to fly horizontally to the ground and readied another Peck. "Sobble jump to dodge and use Pound!" Victor cried out. Sobble did as Victor said and landed a hard hit to its back sending the Rookidee crashing to the ground. Unfortunately for Sobble the Rookidees Peck attack landed on Sobbles back leg just before Sobbles Pound hit and sent Sobble spinning in the air before landing. Sobble struggled to get up once again, its knee visibly hurt. Rookidee managed to get up before Sobble and flew into the air. After a couple of seconds it stopped, spread its wings and cried out "Rook!" before diving towards Sobble. "Sobble! Look out!" Victor cried out but Sobble wasn't able to dodge the attack and was sent flying. Sobble hit a nearby tree and crashed to the ground while Rookidee was preparing another Power Trip. Rookidee once again spread its wings, cried out "Rooki" and dove once again towards Sobble with a "Dee!"

"Sobble!" Victor called out, "Use your tongue on the ground to dodge on my mark!" Rookidee quickly approached Sobble while Sobble stood ready. As Rookidee got to about a foot and a half away Victor cried out "NOW!" and Sobble used its tongue to lift itself to the Rookidees left. Rookidee wasn't expecting this and its eyes widened as it tried to hit the brakes. Unfortunately momentum kept carrying it forward and it hit the tree while getting its beak stuck. Rookidee kept trying to free itself while Victor decided to use this to his advantage. "Sobble! Water Gun now!" Sobble shot a torrent of water from its mouth as Rookidee was desperately trying to get free. It managed to free its beak... just in time for Sobbles Water Gun to score a direct hit and send it flying. Before it hit the ground the Grookey from before jumped up and landed another direct hit with its Scratch attack sending the Rookidee back to Victor and Sobble. Rookidee struggled to get back up and the other two looked at each other with a panicked expression and flew away with a 'Rook! Rook!'

Victor then took out a Pokeball from his bag, activated it and threw it at the Rookidee with a 'Go Pokeball!'. The ball hit the Rookidee, opened up and Rookidee was taken into the Pokeball via a red light. The ball shook on the ground a few times before ceasing altogether, indicating the Pokémon was caught.

**_"Yes he caught... A Rookidee!" Gavin exclaimed doing a pose._**

_**"You're going to do that every time he catches a Pokémon aren't you?" his sister asked. Gavin nodded his head excitedly. "Please don't."**_

_**Marnie was about to start the story again but her daughter had a question. "Mom why did he catch the Rookidee?"**_

_**"Pardon Dear?" Marnie asked.**_

_**"That Rookidee. Why did he catch it?" Gloria asked, "If it was as bad as you said why would he take it with him?"**_

_**Marnie paused to think a bit before she answered, "It could be any number of reason luv," her daughter gave her the best 'angry' pout she could at the non-answer, "But I think the most likely was that Pokémon, like people, are shaped by their experiences. He probably wanted Rookidee to experience some kindness. It's hard to say for sure since this happened many years ago."**_

Victor picked up the Pokeball and attached it to his belt. He headed over to Sobble, knelt down and said, "Great job Sobble," before pulling out a potion and using it on Sobbles knee. Sobble winced a little bit at first, but pushed through the discomfort. After a few seconds of spraying the potion was used up and Victor asked, "Feel better Sobble?"

"Sobble!" The Pokémon enthusiastically replied.

"Alright then," Victor said getting up, "Lets go check on the others." Sobble nodded his head and proceeded to hop along with Victor to the other Pokémon. Grookey was cautious about this strange human on approach and got into a battle stance. Victor put his hands up and said "Whoa there, I only want to help." Grookey didn't seem to buy this and was about to attack until Sobble hopped in front of Grookey and began chatting with it, Blipbug, Grubbin and Caterpie. After a few minutes of back and forth Sobble turned to Victor and let out a 'Bl' while nodding his head. Victor took that as a 'Go ahead' and knelt down to inspect the other Pokémon. He checked over the Grookey first due to its involvement in the battle he witnessed before joining in.

"You took quite a few hits in that fight didn't you," Victor said pulling out another potion. He used it on Grookey, who also winced, then moved onto the Grubbin and Blipbug. "Let's have a look-see here," he said as he checked over the Grubbin and Blipbug, "Well it seems that you two aren't in as bad a shape as Grookey, but I wouldn't recommend you two get into anymore fights anytime soon." He turned to the Caterpie and gave it a quick once over, "Looks like you got off easy little guy". Caterpie looked away in response but other than that did nothing. Victor stood up and continued, "Well looks like you guys get a clean bill of health. C'mon Sobble, we should get going," he finished holding up Sobbles Pokeball.

"Grook!" the Grookey cried trying to get Sobbles attention. Sobble turned back to the Grookey with a 'Ble' and began another conversation with it, Blipbug, Grubbin and Caterpie. After a couple of minutes of Victor could only guess what Sobble turned to Victor and pointed to the caught Rookidee on his belt then gestured to the other four Pokémon.

It didn't take an Alakazam or Metagross' intelligence for Victor to figure out what Sobble meant. "They want to tag along?!" Victor asked with genuine surprise. Sobble nodded his head and hopped to the side. Grookey was the first Pokémon to step up while Victor knelt back down and took out a Pokeball, "Wow... I don't know what to say. I guess that I'd better live up to a trainer who deserves this," he said as he held out the Pokeball. Grookey leapt up and hit the center button with his palm. The Pokeball opened up and with a red light Grookey was absorbed by it. After shaking a few times the ball stopped moving signaling the Pokémon had been caught.

"Nice!" Victor exclaimed before attaching the newly caught Grookey to his belt and pulling out a second and third Pokeball. This time it was Blipbug who stepped up, or rather ran up, jumped and hit the button on the Pokeball with its tail. Again the Pokeball opened up and took Blipbug inside, shaking a bit more than Grookey before stopping. "All right!" Victor once again exclaimed. Grubbin was about to be next but stopped itself before looking at Caterpie who had its head down.

Grubbin waddled over to Caterpie and the two started a conversation. During the conversation Victor picked up on an emotion coming from Caterpie he couldn't quite place. The two finished their talk and Caterpie slowly made its way to Victor who responded by holding the Pokeball out at Caterpie's level. Caterpie was hesitant at first but slowly pushed its head against the Pokeball. It took the most shakes of them all, almost making Victor think it wouldn't work, but stopped nonetheless and Caterpie was caught. Victor attached both Pokeballs to his belt and took out the final one from his pack. He looked over to the Grubbin, asked, "Are you ready?" to which the Pokémon nodded, and tossed the Pokeball. The Pokeball hit Grubbin and brought it inside the Pokeball before shaking a few times and stopping, signalling the final Pokémon had been caught. Victor picked up the last Pokeball, returned Sobble to its Pokeball, stood up and began walking towards Wedgehurst.

**_"Awesome! Now he's got more Pokémon to kick butt with," Gavin exclaimed._**

**_"Language young man," Marnie said in her best 'Mom' voice. Though she couldn't help letting a small ghost of a smile slip at her sons enthusiasm._**

**_"Why did the Pokémon want to join him?" Gloria asked._**

**_"Honestly? I'm not sure," Marnie replied, "Pokémon are complex creatures we still don't fully understand. It's possible they saw something in him, possibly something he hasn't discovered yet, and decided he was a good enough human to partner with."_**

As Victor continued down the path he could finally make out the outskirts of Wedgehurst and the original path he wanted to travel was directly in front of him. As he reached the path he looked at where the Wooloo were and to his surprise there were none there. "Aw com on!" he exclaimed.

**_Marnies children giggled at this._**

After grumbling to himself for a few minutes Victor continued down the path to Wedgehurst. As he got near the outskirts of the town he could hear a commotion over the hill just outside Wedgehurst. Victor hurried over the last hill just in time to catch the end of a conversation.

"You already won, stop it!" a young boy on the ground said.

"Not happening," the oldest boy, who looked about a year or two older than Victor said, "Not unless you hand over your Pokémon."

"W-what?" the boy stammered.

"You heard him," a girl a year younger than Victor said, "Fork it over."

"Yeah," the second boy also a year younger than Victor continued, "That Pokémon's too good for a loser like yourself anyway," he finished as he tried to reach for the boys Pokeball

"No! Stop!"

"That's enough!" Victor called out hurrying to the scene. The commotion was enough of a distraction to allow the boy to scramble to his feet and get away from the bullies and closer to Victor. "What's going on here?"

"They're trying to steal my Pokémon!" the boy cried out with tears forming in his eyes.

"We had a deal kid," the oldest explained, "If I won I'd get your Pokémon. Rule number seventeen, 'A deal is a deal is a deal'."

"I never agreed to that! I'd never give up my Pokémon! My father gave me this Pokémon from his travels!" At that Victor subconsciously clutched the straps of his fathers backpack. The bullies were about to make a retort but Victor beat them to it.

"Enough!" he exclaimed, "You want to pick on someone, try someone your own size!"

"Oh?" the girl asked, "And you're volunteering mate?"

Victor responded by taking a Pokeball off his belt, expanding it and tossing it in the air saying, "What do you think wanker?"

_**"Mum what's a wanker?" Gavin asked. Gloria also looked confused at that word.**_

_**Marnie's cheeks flushed a tiny bit pink when she realized her slip-up.**_

_**"I'll tell you when you're older luvs."**_

_**"But-" Gloria started to say.**_

_**"Older!" Marnie cut her off.**_

"Fine," the oldest said followed by a 'deal with this' gesture to the other boy.

"Alright. I'll show you why it was a stupid decision to get involved. Go Nickit!" he said throwing his only Pokeball out.

"Nickit!" the Nickit cried.

And I'll show you why it's a stupid decision to bully others and steal their Pokémon! Go Grookey!" he said throwing out Grooky's Pokeball.

"Grookey!" Grookey called out.

"We'll start this off right. Nickit use Agility!" Nickit began running around the area getting faster and faster.

"Alright Grookey use Scratch!" Victor called out. Grookey swung his claws at Nickit only for it to miss due to Nickits new speed.

"Nickit use Agility again!" Nickit began running in circles around Grookey once again getting faster and faster.

**_"What's he doing?" Gavin asked._**

**_"He's using the old 'Speed over Power' strategy. He's trying to make sure that Victor can't hit his Pokémon," Marnie responded._**

**_"Does that strategy always work?" Gloria asked._**

**_"Not always," Marnie responded, "It depends on the trainer who uses it and on the Pokémon's strength. The stronger the Pokémon the better the chances of success."_**

"Grookey use Scratch in front of you on my mark!" Victor called out. Grookey had it's claws out ready to strike and waited for Victors command as Nickit kept running around Grookey. "Now!" Grookey leapt forward and swung its paw just as Nickit was coming back around. Its right paw missed but its left connected causing Nickit to spin out and nearly crash into a large rock nearby.

His opponent decided to use this to his advantage. "Nickit use Hone Claws and don't stop!" Nickit jumped to the rock behind it and began using it for its Hone Claws attack. Victor decided he had to stop it before Nickits attack was too much to handle.

"Grookey stop Nickit with Branch Poke!" Grookey leapt to where Nickit was but due to its speed it dodged the attack. Grookey began chasing Nickit to try and attack it but each time Nickit would leap away. This repeated several times until Victors Grookey caught a lucky break. When Grookey attacked Nickit it missed and hit the rock. The force of the strike managed to chip off a piece of the rock and it hit Nickits back legs causing it to lose its footing enough to trip on an extended point of the rock and fly away from the rock. Victor saw this as his chance, "Grookey use Branch Poke now!" he called out. Grookey leapt off the rock and struck Nickit causing it to fly further away. Grookey landed on the ground as Nickit was slow to get up.

"Alright Grookey use Scratch before it can recover!" Victor exclaimed. Grookey rushed at Nickit intending to finish the battle, but instead of dodging Nickit used its tail to fish something out of its fur and put it in its mouth. After chewing for a bit it swallowed just as Grookey swung its paw... only for it to hit air instead. "Wha?!" Victor called out incredulously.

_**"How'd it miss?!" Gloria asked/exclaimed.**_

_**Marnie could feel her brow twitching slightly, "That was just about to be explained before you interrupted luv."**_

_**"Whoops"**_

"You like?" the other boy mock asked, "It's Nickits ability: Unburden. Whenever a held item is consumed, in this case an Oran Berry, its speed doubles. That means I don't have to use Agility anymore to boost its speed. Now Nickit use Tail Whip!" he commanded. Nickit got close to Grookey and wagged its tail in front of Grookeys face.

"Grookey use Branch Poke!" Victor called out. Grookey took a swing at Nickit but the result was the same as before, once again hitting nothing but air.

"Now everything's set up for the finale," the boy said, "Nickit use Quick Attack!" With incredible speed Nickit rushed toward Grookey.

"Grookey dodge!" Somehow Grookey managed to sidestep Nickits attack but Nickits trainer commanded it to use Quick Attack and not to stop. Grookey managed to dodge again and again, but each time Nickit would get closer and closer to hitting its mark. This kept up until Nickit finally grazed Grookey enough to send it flying a couple of feet away. Grookey tried to get up but Nickit was faster and struck Grookey sending it flying into a nearby tree with enough force to shake it and cause several startled bird Pokémon to fly out of it. It also caused an object to fall and land in Grookeys mouth. Just enough of it was visible for the other boy to identify it.

"A Sitrus Berry? How-" he got out before Grookey decided to chew and swallow it. Grookey popped back up now full of energy. Just as it did a Pidove flew down from the tree and began pestering Grookey. Grookey swung its stick repeatedly at the pesky Pidove as the other trainer realized what happened, "Oh I get it. That Pidove was about to eat that berry when Grookey hit the tree and it fell out. Talk about a lucky break."

_**"Wow, that was lucky," Gavin said.**_

_**"Pokémon battles are just as much luck as skill luv," Marnie replied, "sometimes more one than the other."**_

Grookey managed to get rid of the Pidove pestering him and refocus on the battle at hand. The other trainer called out "Nickit, Quick Attack!" Nickit rushed towards Grookey with as much speed as it could muster.

"Grookey use Scratch!" Victor called out. Grookey swung its paws at Nickit but only managed to graze its back as Nickit ducked underneath Grookeys paw. Nickit on the other hand managed to score a direct hit on Grookeys stomach causing it to fly away a bit.

"Nickit use Quick Attack again!" Nickit rushed forward once again at tremendous speed. Victor didn't know what else to do to counter Nickits speed other than something that others would consider outlandish.

"Grookey on my mark dodge and hold out your stick!" Grookey prepared itself to move on Victors command. Nickit ran towards Grookey as fast as it could but a couple of feet before making contact Victor called out "NOW!" Grookey moved to the side holding its stick out at Nickits feet which caused the aforementioned Pokémon to trip up and tumble away. Nickit was slow to stand up once again so Victor decided to end the battle, "Grookey use Branch Poke now!" Grookey rushed towards Nickit and before the Pokémon could get up thrust its stick at Nickit scoring a direct hit. Nickit flew towards its trainer out of energy to battle.

"Nickit return," the boy said with a scowl on his face, "Useless Pokémon..."

**_"Why that-" Gloria started to say before Marnie cut her off._**

**_"Language dear."_**

**_"But that trainer-"_**

**_"It happened a long time ago dear, there's nothing that can be done."_**

"Beaten by a rookie trainer?" the girl quipped, "I don't know which is more pathetic, your Pokémon for not beating his, your strategy that didn't work or the trainer itself." The boy glared at the girl while the oldest boy chuckled. "Now it's my turn, go Rookidee!"

"Rook!"

"Now Rookidee use Swift!" Rookidee spread its wings apart then thrust them both towards Grookey simultaneously causing stars to fly towards Grookey.

"Grookey Dodge!" Grookey attempted to dodge the stars but only managed to dodge a couple of them before getting hit by the rest sending it flying towards Victor.

"Nice try, but Swift can't be dodged," the girl mocked, "Now Rookidee use Peck!" Rookidee dove towards Grookey with its wings tucked in to increase its speed.

"Grookey jump on my mark and use Scratch!" Grookey prepared itself on Victors command once again since the last time was such a success. Rookidee got closer and closer to Grookey and when it was a few feet away Victor said "Grookey now!" Grookey jumped in the air just above Rookidee and swung down nailing it. Rookidee fell to the ground but managed to recollect itself before it hit the ground and stay in the air.

"Rookidee use Peck again!" Rookidees trainer commanded. Rookidee once again flew towards Grookey, this time not as fast and more in control than before.

"Grookey use Branch Poke to keep it at bay!" Victor called out. Grookey began thrusting its stick towards Rookidee keeping it at a distance so its Peck attack wouldn't land. This kept up until Grookey thrust too hard and Rookidee dodged to Grookeys right and was able to find an opening. Rookidee landed a solid hit on Grookeys side causing it to fly a few feet away near the same tree from before.

"Rookidee use Swift!" Rookidee brought back its wings and thrust them towards Grookey once again. Grookey began looking for an escape route when Victor called out to him.

"Grookey up the tree!" Grookey hurried up the tree as fast as his little paws could move. When it got to a nearby branch Victor called out again, "Grookey run off the branch and jump off!" Grookey once again ran as fast as possible and jumped while the stars were still chasing him.

"Too easy. Rookidee intercept with Peck!" Rookidee flew towards Grookey with its Peck attack ready to finish the battle.

Victor however saw this as an opportunity, "Grookey use your stick to dodge on my mark!" he called out. The stars behind Grookey started to catch up with him while the Rookidee got closer. "Now!" Grookey thrust its stick towards Rookidee causing said stick to get stuck on its beak and using its strength swung Rookidee around so their positions were reversed. The Swift stars made impact on Rookidees back, dislodged it from Grookeys stick and caused it to fly away.

The girl was starting to get irritated, "Rookidee fly up and use Peck!" she commanded. Rookidee flew up high and dove back down towards Grookey at an incredible speed with its wings tucked in.

'This again?' Victor thought to himself, "Grookey jump and use Scratch on my signal!" Grookey prepared itself once again and when it was a few feet away Victor cried "Grookey now!" and Grookey leapt into the air.

"Rookidee now!" the girl called out. Rookidee spread its wings out slowing it down to a hover and backed away. Due to momentum Grookey continued along its path in the air so the girl used it to her advantage. "Rookidee use Peck!" she exclaimed and with no time to dodge or act Rookidee slammed its beak into Grookeys stomach sending it flying towards Victor out of energy.

**_"Noooo... his Pokémon fainted," Gavin cried out._**

**_"That's how Pokémon battles work luv," Marnie replied._**

**_"But he's the hero of the story. He should win every time."_**

**_"There's an old saying son: Lose the battle, but win the war."_**

**_"Huh?" he asked while his sister facepalmed._**

**_"It means keep listening dork," Gloria replied. Gavin was about to do something about that remark but was stopped by his mother clearing her throat._**

"You did great Grookey," Victor said as Grookey returned to the Pokeball, "You've earned a long rest," he finished putting Grookey back on his belt.

"So," the girl asked, "What pathetic Pokémon do you have next?" Victor glared at her before taking the next Pokeball off his belt and yelling "Go Sobble!" before throwing it.

"Sobble!" the Pokémon exclaimed coming out of the ball. The other kids were quite surprised to see the second Pokémon.

"Huh?" the first boy asked, "How'd this guy get a second starter Pokémon?"

"Must've caught one and gotten the other from someone else," the eldest bully replied, "At a guess I'd say he caught the Grookey and was given the Sobble."

"Who cares," the girl said, "Lets end this battle already. Rookidee use Peck!" she exclaimed. Rookidee flapped its wings hard and headed towards Sobble.

Fortunately for Victor and Sobble their previous victory over a Rookidee had prepared the duo a bit better than before. "Sobble dodge on my mark and use Pound!" he exclaimed.

_**"Not this again," Gloria deadpanned, "You'd think he would've learned". **__**Marnie smirked a little and replied with a "He did" which slightly confused her children.**_

The girl smirked to herself thinking Victor was going to pull the same trick a third time and when Victor ordered Sobble to dodge she'd tell Rookidee to hit the brakes and nail Sobble like Grookey before it. Rookidee got closer and closer but Victor made no move to have Sobble dodge. At the last possible second Victor called out, "Now!" and Sobble moved to the right and as Rookidee flew by nailed it causing it to land hard on the ground. "Sobble use Water Gun!" Victor called out and Sobble blasted a torrent of water from its mouth.

"Rookidee! Move!" the girl cried out. Rookidee managed to stand up and fly away just before the water made contact. "Alright Rookidee use Swift!" Rookidee turned towards Sobble and thrust its wings towards it.

"Sobble! Water Gun again!" Sobble once again sent a torrent of water towards Rookidee as the stars flew towards Sobble. The two attacks collided in midair and for a moment neither moved. After quite a few stars from Rookidees Swift attack built up they exploded causing smoke to fill the battlefield. Sobble had difficulty seeing anything through the smoke so there was no surprise when a few of the Swift stars exited the smoke and nailed Sobble.

"Rookidee use Peck!" At the other trainers voice both Victor and Sobble began looking around for Rookidee, but due to the smoke it would be too late. Rookidee came out of the smoke to the left of Sobble and nailed it hard on its left. "Rookidee, back in the smoke!" the trainer commanded.

_**"How did Rookidee know where Sobble was?" Gavin asked. **__**Marnie was about to respond but her daughter beat her to it.**_

_**"I know! It's because of Rookidees ability Keen Eye. It prevents its accuracy from diminishing," she said proudly. Gavin's eyes were filled with admiration at his big sisters knowledge... but Marnie wasn't buying it.**_

_**"You just repeated what your father told you word for word, didn't you?" she asked. Gloria's expression went from proud to busted in record time.**_

_**"How'd you know?" she sheepishly asked.**_

_**"Too many big words that a six year old wouldn't know," Marnie deadpanned. Gloria chuckled nervously and Marnie continued.**_

"Rookidee use Hone Claws!" the girl called out once Rookidee disappeared into the smoke.

Victor knew what was coming so he tried to stop it. "Sobble! Water Gun!" he yelled. Sobble blasted water into the smoke but each time was a miss.

The girl grinned at the fact Victors Sobble couldn't hit the broad side of a Pokebarn. "Rookidee now use Power Trip!"

Victor quickly looked around for options. The only thing he could see was the tree from before... which gave him an idea. A crazy idea that more than likely had little to no chance of succeeding, but an idea nonetheless. "Sobble run towards the tree!" Victor shouted. Sobble briefly looked at Victor questioningly before doing as instructed and hopping towards the tree as fast as his little legs could move. The look on Victors face was one that said 'Trust me' and despite their brief time knowing one another Sobble did. Rookidee flew out of the smoke heading towards and catching up to Sobble. Sobble tried to speed up but Rookidee was still hot on Sobbles heels. Once Sobble got close to the tree Victor called, "Sobble jump to the tree!" Sobble leapt up towards the tree as Rookidee kept getting closer. Once Victor decided that the Rookidee was at the point it couldn't dodge he cried out, "Sobble use Water Gun on the tree!"

Sobble blasted another torrent of water at the tree hitting it squarely on the trunk. Due to the laws of physics this meant that since Sobble had no ground to brace itself it flew backwards into a wide-eyed Rookidee hitting and carrying it for a while. Once they were far enough from the tree that Sobbles Water Gun was no longer hitting it, gravity took over and they landed on the ground with Rookidee getting up very slowly. Victor saw this as an opportunity and called out, "Sobble! Finish this with Pound!" Sobble turned towards the Rookidee and hopped towards it. The other trainer tried to warn Rookidee to fly away but just as it stood up Sobble nailed it hard with its front paw sending it flying towards its trainer, unable to fight.

_**"Yeah! Sobble won!" Gavin cried out.**_

_**"Yes he did luv," Marnie replied, "But now he has to deal with the toughest opponent of the three."**_

_**"What do you mean mum?" Gloria asked.**_

_**"You'll see."**_

"Useless the both of you," the oldest stated as the girl returned her Rookidee, "Remind me, why do I hang out with you two?"

"At least my Rookidee took out one of his Pokémon unlike dingus there," she quipped back earning a 'Hey!' from the aforementioned boy, "Besides his Nickit has done more than your Pokémon so who are you to talk."

"Yeah," the other boy said, "put your money where your mouth is for a change."

"Fine," the oldest said, "Seems if you want something done properly around here you have to do it yourself."

"Careful mister," the you boy next to Victor said, "His Pokémon's real strong. It took out my Riolu quickly."

"Got it."

"Lets get this over with shall we?" the older boy asked tossing his Pokeball up and down a few times before catching it and throwing it out with a "Go!" The Pokeball opened up and out of it came...

_**"Mum!" the kids yelled out at the pause for effect.**_

A Scorbunny. Victor quickly noticed something about its appearance, mainly the scar over its right eye. Victor was quickly shaken out of his thoughts when the other trainer yelled, "Scorbunny, lets start things off with Tackle!" Scorbunny rushed ahead quicker than Victor thought a Scorbunny could run but he was still ready.

"Sobble use Pound!" Sobble leapt forward and took a swing at Scorbunny. The two attacks collided with each other and sent both Pokémon flying back to near their trainers. Victor decided to try to finish the fight as quick as possible using Sobbles type advantage, "Sobble! Water Gun!" he called out. Sobble blasted out a torrent of water towards Scorbunny who made no effort to move nor did the trainer say any commands to make it move which surprised Victor. The water hit its target and Scorbunny was pushed back a bit, but the strange part was that there wasn't as much damage as there should have been for a fire type hit by a water type attack.

_**"Huh? Shouldn't that've been super effective mum?" Gloria asked.**_

_**"Normally yes," Marnie replied, "But first what has your father taught you about Pokémon abilities?"**_

_**"That all Pokémon have them and that the same or different Pokémon can have the same or different abilities! Like daddies Lucario, it has the ability Inner Focus but daddy said that Lucario can have a different ability called... um..." she started excitedly then drifted towards forgetful.**_

_**"Steadfast," Marnie finished for her.**_

_**"Right!" Gloria said, "The other example he showed was his High... uh..."**_

**_"Hydreigon."_**

**_"And Eelektross!" Gloria continued, "They both have the same ability: Levitate."_**

**_Marnie nodded her head. "That's correct," she said as she felt a familiar weight climbing her and stopping at her shoulder. "And Morpeko here?" she asked patting the mouse Pokémon on the head._**

**_"It has the ability Hunger Switch!" Gloria excitedly said as Morpeko jumped over to her and landed in her lap._**

**_"Correct," Marnie begun, "Has your father told you about hidden abilities?"_**

_**Gloria and Gavin had a puzzled look on their faces and said simultaneously, "Huh?"**_

_**"Pokémon can sometimes have a very rare ability instead of its more common ones. Your fathers Dragapult for instance. Its ability, instead of Clear Body or Infiltrator, is Cursed Body which is considered its hidden ability due to how rare it is to find one with said ability."  
**_

_**"Cool Mum," Gavin said, "But what's this have to do with the story?"**_

_**Marnie turned to her daughter and asked, "Luv, what's Scorbunnys ability?"**_

_**"Blaze," she replied, "but I don't- " she started to say before slowly putting the pieces together as her mom continued.**_

"What the?" Victor said confused his attack wasn't as effective as it should have been and Sobble was equally confused.

The eldest bully chuckled, "Like that?" he asked, "That's Scorbunnys ability: Libero. Whatever move it uses it becomes that type. So when it used Tackle-"

"Scorbunny changed into a Normal type Pokémon due to it using a Normal type move," Victor finished.

"Correct. Which means as long as I don't use any Fire type moves your previous type advantage is null and void," the older boy finished with a smug look on his face.

Victor gritted his teeth before speaking, "Well I didn't need a type advantage to beat the other two Pokémon so I doubt I'll need it this time. Sobble use Pound!" he exclaimed. Sobble hopped towards Scorbunny as fast as he could.

"Scorbunny use Quick Attack!" the bully ordered. Scorbunny rushed towards Sobble with tremendous speed and as they got closer Sobble swung at Scorbunny, but Scorbunny used the speed it gained from its Quick Attack to duck under the swing and headbutt Sobble in the gut. Sobble went flying back towards Victor and landed hard on the ground.

"Sobble!" Victor called out. Sobble was slow to stand up and the other trainer used this to his advantage ordering Scorbunny to use Quick Attack again. Scorbunny rushed towards Sobble yet again and Victor yelled at Sobble to dodge. At the last possible second Sobble leapt out of the way and blasted a Water Gun towards Scorbunny. Scorbunny was knocked back several feet but managed to get back on its feet rather quickly.

"Scorbunny use Tackle!" the bully called out at the same time Victor yelled "Sobble use Pound!" Both Pokémon ran, or in Sobbles case hopped, towards each other as fast as they could. Both attacks landed on the opposing Pokémon and again sent them flying back. "Use Quick Attack again!" the bully commanded.

"Sobble! Hit him with Water Gun!" Sobble blasted torrent after torrent of water towards Scorbunny, but none of them landed. Scorbunny closed the gap and nailed a direct hit on Sobble sending it flying back, but not before Sobble launched one last Water Gun after it had been hit sending Scorbunny flying as well. The two Pokémon landed hard on the ground and while Sobble was struggling to get up Scorbunny managed to get up first.

Scorbunnys trainer saw this as an an opportunity, "Scorbunny use High Jump Kick!" Scorbunny rushed towards Sobble and jumped high into the air before gravity took over and brought them towards Sobble with its knee outstretched. Victor desperately warned Sobble to dodge but it was too late. Just as Sobble stood on its four legs Scorbunnys knee made impact with Sobbles body creating a small impact crater and corresponding dust cloud. The dust soon cleared revealing Scorbunny standing there and Sobble on the ground, fainted.

_**"Nooo..." Gavin cried, "Sobble lost!"**_

_**"He'll be fine," Gloria said, "He's still got four more Pokémon with him."**_

_**"One more," Marnie corrected.**_

**_Gloria looked confused at this. "Four more mum. Rookidee, Caterpie, Blipbug and Grubbin," she said raising a finger for each Pokémon._**

_**Marnie took her hand and placed it on her daughters, "Rookidee has nothing left in terms of energy for a fight," she said pushing her daughters pinkie down, "Same for Blipbug and Grubbin," she continued pushing her ring and middle down, "Which leaves only one Pokémon left."**_

"You did great Sobble," Victor said returning Sobble to its Pokeball, "Alright, go Caterpie!" he exclaimed taking Caterpies Pokeball off his belt and throwing it. Caterpie appeared from the Pokeball and the other trainers were dumbstruck for a few seconds before laughing hysterically.

"That's your next Pokémon? A worthless Caterpie?" the girl asked as Caterpie looked around for a moment before settling eyes on Scorbunny and began to shake like a leaf.

"His other Pokémon must not be in great condition to send out this weakling," the oldest jabbed, "Looks like we got ourselves an easy win. Scorbunny use Ember!" he commanded and Scorbunny spit out several embers towards Caterpie.

"Caterpie dod-" Victor started to say before Caterpie broke into a run with Scorbunny hot on its heels continuing to use Ember and missing each time. The two of them ran back and forth across the makeshift arena several times as Victor went beady-eyed at this. His opponents were once again laughing hysterically at Victors misfortune.

**_"Why is Caterpie doing that?" Gavin asked._**

_**"You'll see luv," Marnie replied.**_

The chase continued during the laughter with Scorbunny continuing to fail to hit Caterpie until Scorbunny caught a lucky break and managed to get directly in front of Caterpie. Caterpie just stood there frozen while Scorbunnys trainer said, "Scorbunny, Ember now!" Scorbunny reared its head back while Caterpie seemed to be in tears, puffed out its cheeks and spat out... smoke?

The bullies stopped laughing when they saw this, "What the?" the younger boy asked.

Victor couldn't help the smug grin on his face when he said, "Looks like someone's not counting."

_**"That's right!" Gloria exclaimed, "One of the first things dad taught me about Pokémon moves is that each move can only be used a certain number of times! That must've been Caterpies plan from the start!"**_

_**"Not quite".**_

Victor decided to use this opportunity to his advantage, 'Alright if I remember correctly Caterpie should know Tackle and String Shot for sure, not sure if it has any other moves in its repertoire, but lets not assume anything,' he thought to himself, "Caterpie use Tackle!" Caterpie stood still frozen in place for a few seconds but somehow managed to work up the courage to compress itself and expand quickly while jumping nailing Scorbunny in the chest. However due to its lack of size this only made Scorbunny stumble a couple of steps.

The eldest bully wasn't too happy that his best move to finish Caterpie fast was no longer an option. In his frustration he decided to take a different approach, "Scorbunny use High Jump Kick!" Scorbunny leapt into the air and once again came down with its knee outstretched. Caterpie was shaking in its spot in fear and decided to duck. This proved to be the correct choice when Scorbunnys knee sailed past where Caterpies head was and hitting the ground instead. Scorbunny immediately started bouncing around holding its knee in pain. This only made the bully more and more frustrated, "Scorbunny use Quick Attack!" he commanded and Scorbunny rushed towards Caterpie. Caterpie looked around frantically for an out but couldn't find anything... at least nothing that involved running. Caterpie pushed its mouth forward and silk began to spew from it, hitting Scorbunny and after a couple of seconds began electrocuting it.

'Huh, guess Caterpie knows Electroweb too. We might just be able to pull this off,' Victor thought to himself. But just as he thought that the silk coming from Caterpies mouth began to encircle Caterpie, minus the electricity. As the silk continued to encircle Caterpie a light began shining from Caterpie making Victor, the bullies and Scorbunny shield their eyes for a few seconds. After the light vanished Caterpie was no longer standing there and in its place was a Metapod.

The bullies began once again chuckling amongst themselves and the oldest said, "Alright Scorbunny use Tackle! Time to end this!" Scorbunny rushed forward towards Metapod who couldn't really move in terms of dodging so Victor had to think fast. He came up with a potentially bad idea but there wasn't any other options for him at the time, at least none that he could see.

When Scorbunny got close Victor shouted, "Metapod use String Shot!" Metapod shot out more silk at Scorbunnys feet, wrapping around it and tripping it up. As Scorbunny fell forward Victor yelled, "Metapod use Harden!" and Metapod hardened its outer shell and Scorbunnys head made contact with it. Scorbunny once again begun hopping around with its feet still bound holding its head. Eventually during the hopping the silk dissolved and Scorbunnys feet were free once again.

The eldest bully was at his most frustrated and commanded his Scorbunny to attack again, this time without thinking, "Scorbunny use High Jump Kick!" Scorbunny looked at its trainer for a moment as if it didn't want to follow the order but the bully yelled, "I told you to use High Jump Kick so bloody well use it!" Scorbunny flinched a little and proceeded to run towards Metapod before jumping into the air once again and coming back down extending its knee.

This time though Victor was ready for it, "Metapod use Electroweb!" Metapod once again shot out silk and this time wrapped up Scorbunnys body, keeping its knee out and shocking it. This time though Scorbunnys momentum meant that its knee would make impact with Metapods face. Metapod shook itself back and forth until the top part of its body started to fall backwards. As it fell down Scorbunny passed right over top of it and hit the ground at the same time the top of Metapods body did and the bottom part was in the air. The resulting collision this time produced a dust cloud once again and when the dust settled it was Scorbunny that had fainted.

**_"Yeah!" Gavin exclaimed, "The hero won!"_**

**_Marnie smiled at her sons excitement and asked a question, "Yes he did. Do you know why?"_**

**_"Uh," both children responded indicating they did not._**

_**"Because his opponent lost his temper," she answered her own question, "There's an old saying, 'A fighter that attacks in anger, is a fighter that never wins'." Both her children still had confused looks on their faces so she elaborated further, "It means that when you get angry you lose your sense of reason and make the wrong choices and if you make the wrong choices then you end up losing." This received a couple of 'Ohs' at this explanation.**_

The oldest bully quickly returned his Scorbunny and said to his lackeys, "Lets book it lad 'n lass." The three of them ran into Wedgehurst as fast as they could move. The younger boy that was watching the whole exchange, and remaining quiet the whole time finally spoke up.

"T-thank you mister."

"No worries kid," Victor said, "But would you kindly tell me what in Arceus' name that was all about to begin with?"

"T-they challenged me to a battle when they saw my Riolu and me playing together. The oldest challenged me with his Scorbunny and won then made up the arrangement that we would give up our Pokémon if we lost."

"You two really didn't make that arrangement?" Victor asked.

The younger boy shook his head fast enough that Victor was concerned he'd get whiplash and said, "Never! This Riolu is the last thing my dad gave me before he..." the boy trailed off, "H-he got it as an egg in the Sinnoh region. It's the last thing I have from my dad, I'd never risk losing it. Even though I don't like fighting."

When the boy finished that sentence it was like a light bulb went off in Victors head. Suddenly everything made sense, Caterpies lack of injuries, looking away when Victor checked him over and the behavior during the fight when Caterpie shook like crazy and ran away. Caterpie or rather Metapod now doesn't like fighting either. Victor walked over to Metapod, picked him up and asked a question he already knew the answer to, "You don't like fighting either, huh Metapod?" The eye of Metapod that Victor could see looked down in what appeared to be shame before Victor spoke up again, "I understand. I don't either," he continued making both Metapod and the boy look at him funny.

"B-but you jumped in to help me earlier."

"True," Victor said, "Because there are times that you must fight, even if you don't like it or want to. Like one time when I was younger, about six or seven years old and my family had just moved to Postwick town. My mum was helping the movers, telling them where to put things, that sort of thing. I got bored so I asked if I could explore for a while. She said yes so I started heading down the road. After walking for a bit I came across an unpleasant sight. Three older boys were beating up a fourth on the ground. The boy was about my age while the others were in the double digits. Like I said earlier I dislike fighting and was afraid to, but my mum taught me to do the right thing and in this case not helping out would be the wrong thing. I picked up a rock and threw it towards the bullies hitting one in the mouth. When they turned their attention to me I shouted, 'Leave him alone!'. The one I assumed was the leader, also the one I hit, set the other two on me and I promptly got me bum kicked. Just after they did though something spooked them and they ran away with their tails between their legs."

"What was it?" the boy asked.

"The boys older brother and one of his Pokémon. He checked to see if his little brother was alright after helping him up and asked what had happened. He told him what happened from the bullies attacking him to me trying to help and getting beaten up in the process. His brother came over to me, helped me up and thanked me for my help. He asked where I lived so I told him and the four of us headed back to my new home. To say my mother was upset when I got home was a monumental understatement. She thought I had fought the boy and was chewing me out until his brother explained that I had helped him and how he was grateful to me for doing so. He invited the two of us over to their home later for a get-together as a reward, which we accepted. When we got there their mum thanked me as well for helping her youngest and the three of us kids played with the older boys Pokémon until supper. Since then our families have been friends. All because despite me being afraid to fight I did so anyways because it was the right thing to do."

"So the boy is still your friend?"

"Yup," Victor replied, "Hop and I have been thick as thieves ever since." The mention of the name Hop made the little boy gasp at the recognition of the name as Victor mentally facepalmed.

"Hop!" the boy excitedly said, "That's Leon the Champion's brother isn't it?" This was why Victor did his best to hide the names in his story. He cursed himself mentally for his slip-up and begun speaking.

"Yeah that's the one," Victor said. The boy was about to say something but Victor beat him to it, "Though he doesn't like that title much."

"Leon?"

"Hop," Victor replied, "He doesn't want to be known only as 'The Champion's Brother'. He wants to become his own person. That's why he doesn't like people calling him that."

The boy nodded before putting on a face that seemed to be trying to remember something. Once he remembered what it was he spoke again, "Oh! I forgot my manners. Me mum says that it's polite to introduce yourself to others. The name's Gil. Anyway I gotta go mister. Thank you again for helping me."

"No problem, little Gil," Victor responded before Gil headed back into Wedgehurst.

_**"Wait, he doesn't like fighting?" Gavin asked, "But he gets into Pokémon battles later on right? How-"**_

_**"He meant that he doesn't like fighting people in a hand to hand brawl," Marnie interrupted, "Pokémon battles are a different story."**_

Victor continued his trek towards Wedgehurst and came across the train station with a familiar Charizard in front of it. Continuing on he passed a group of people who he overheard saying that Leon was nearby so he assumed he was on the correct path. After a couple of minutes he came to a building with a purple roof and Leon in front of it.

Spotting Victor Leon spoke up, "Well done! You reached the goal and managed to find the Pokémon Research Lab!" he said as Charizard came up behind Victor, "You did a far sight better than I did my first time. I'm hopeless with directions. See how your world has already grown, all thanks to having Pokémon with you? I know I'm sure glad I've got Charizard with me... to keep me from getting lost all the time. Now, in we go!" he finished as the two of them walked inside. After taking a few steps in Leon looked around and said, "I've got to give it to Professor Magnolia. Everything in here looks fascinating..." he said before he heard a 'Yamp!' from in front of him. He looked down and there was a Yamper coming towards him. He knelt down and the Pokémon wagged its tail happily as it got up on its two hind legs.

"What is it today, Leon?" an unfamiliar voice asked making both Leon and Victor look up towards where it came from, "Looking for info on another never-before-seen, super strong Pokémon? I wish you'd stop with these outlandish requests," a woman with orange hair done up in a ponytail on her left side said as she walked down the steps from the upper level of the lab.

"Good to see you, too, Yamper!" Leon said as the new woman stopped in front of Leon and Victor, "Yamper here is a real champ when it comes to helping you find your way around. He came to my rescue plenty of times back in the day when I got lost on the road."

"So you've had this bad sense of direction forever then Leon?" Victor asked earning a nervous laugh from Leon and a slight smile from the unknown woman.

"Oh yeah, and that's his Trainer, Sonia," Leon continued identifying the woman, "What can I say about Sonia? Well, I like the way she cooks. She makes food you can gobble down in a flash."

Sonia wasn't quite pleased with how Leon introduced her. "Tsk. What kind of an introduction is that? Did you forget we were rivals during our Gym Challenge?" she asked with a slight pout, "It wasn't just Yamper helping you out. I did, too," she finished as she turned to Victor, "Anyway, nice to meet you! Name's Sonia. I'm the professor's assistant."

_**"So Leon and Professor Sonia were once rivals?" Gloria asked.**_

_**"That's right luv," Marnie replied.**_

_**"So what made her change paths?"**_

_**"Sometimes people decide to take a different path than the one they planned. Like your uncle. He once took the ****Pokémon Gym Challenge to become the champion but ended up as Professor Sonia's assistant," Marnie replied.**_

Victor was about to introduce himself but Leon beat him to it, "This is Victor. He's a new Pokémon Trainer. Set him on the right path, would you?" he asked Sonia. Yamper headed over to Leon, turned to him and headed towards the door with Leon right behind him.

"Couldn't let me introduce myself could he?" he asked no one in-particular while Sonia sighed and asked, "What does he think I am? He's always got his head in the clouds. It's no wonder he gets lost all the time," she said with a facepalm before noticing Victor had something, "Oh. Looks like you've got a Rotom Phone. Hey there, Rotom!" Rotom shot out of Victors pocket and floated in front of him with a 'Ro!' While it floated there Sonia continued, "Rotom Phones are handy little things, aren't they? They've got a map and a navigation tool. That said, Leon still gets lost, so..." Rotom quickly reentered Victors pocket, "Oh, sorry. So tell me, do you know a lot about Pokémon?"

"Sort of," Victor said, "I know a little from books and what I've learned from Leon when he stops by."

"Don't worry! Here, I'll make it so that you can use the Pokédex on your Rotom Phone!" Sonia said before Victor handed her his Rotom Phone. Sonia plugged in a device into the phone and after a few seconds handed it back to Victor. "Just so you know, that Pokédex is a gift from my gran!" she said as Yamper scurried back in, "Could you let Gran know that you received the Pokédex?"

"Sure," Victor said.

"She lives in the house down along Route 2," Sonia continued, "Leon's a right amazing Champion, and I'm basically just an assistant..." she to Victor as he was just about to leave, "I'm not even Gran's official assistant, either. I've just been calling myself one... Somehow, it makes me feel a little restless."

"I'm sure you've got what it takes to be a real assistant Sonia," Victor said to her cheering her up a bit, "and I'm sure your Gran sees it too, even if she hasn't made you her official one yet," he finished and headed out the door.

_**"So Professor Sonia's Gran was the Pokémon Professor at the time?" Gavin asked.**_

_**"Yes," Marnie replied, "Though her age was starting to catch up to her around this time."**_

As Victor exited the Pokémon Lab he realized that his Pokémon weren't in the best shape and so decided to head to the Pokémon Center in town. As he made his way there he met up with Hop. "Got your Pokédex from Sonia?" he asked.

"Yup," Victor replied, "I think we both know what comes next."

"You guessed it," Hop continued, "Then it's time to meet lots of different Pokémon and start building up a strong team! But battling strong Pokémon in the wild can leave your team in a bad way. Not to mention what battling another Trainer can do..."

"You're preaching to the choir mate," Victor said making Hop look at him funny, "I had a run in with three trainers outside of Wedgehurst," Hop was about to ask what had happened until Victor beat him to it, "It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

Hop shrugged and continued, "Luckily, there are Pokémon Centers to help out! Luckier yet, they're dead easy to spot. They look the same wherever you go," he said gesturing to the nearby Pokémon Center, "Come on, Victor. Bet you've never been inside one!"

"That's a suckers bet and you know it," Victor said making both of them laugh a bit as they walked into the Pokémon Center.

Once they were inside the Pokémon Center Hop asked Victor, "Level with me, Victor. Is this your first time in a Pokémon Center?"

"Yeah it is," Victor said truthfully.

"Then the future Champion's got you covered! First things first—you talk to the lady at the counter if you want your Pokémon healed up," he said gesturing to the nurse at the counter.

"Guess that's the first thing I'm doing," Victor said walking up to the counter while Hop looked at him in worry, "Like I said I'll tell you later mate."

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center," the nurse said, "How can I help you today?"

"My Pokémon and I got into a battle against some trainers and wild Pokémon on Route 1. Can you please heal them?"

"Of course," the Nurse replied. Victor handed over his Pokéballs to the nurse who proceeded to put them in a cart and take them away. "They'll be ready shortly," she said as she left and another nurse relieved her at the counter. While that was going on Hop decided to keep teaching Victor.

"Pokémon you catch are kept in computers like the one you can find here, see?" he said gesturing to the nearby computer, "After all, you can only bring six Pokémon with you on the road in your party."

"So what happens with the Pokémon in the computer," Victor asked, "Where do they go?"

Hop thought for a minute before responding, "From what Sonia told me it's set up by the person using it as to where they go. For instance a person can have it set up so it sends their Pokémon to the regions Professor. Like I heard about from someone from the Kanto region sending theirs to Professor Oak."

"So one could set it up to go anywhere?"

_**"So can it mum?" Gloria asked. Marnie just answered her with a look that said 'I was just getting to that' and her daughter clamped a hand over her mouth.**_

"In theory," Hop replied before moving onto the next thing, "The Potions they sell at the Poké Mart got me out of a real rough spot the other day!"

"Wish I had some more of those earlier," Victor muttered to himself. Unfortunately Hop heard but didn't press the issue since he trusts his friend to tell him later.

"Well I'm heading to Route 2, Victor!" he cheerfully said, "Come find me, maybe, when you're done here!" he finished before he ran out the door.

After about twenty minutes of waiting and setting up the computer so that it sent his Pokémon back home the nurse reappeared with the cart and Victors Pokémon. "Your Pokémon have been restored to full health," she said as Victor attached the Pokémon to his belt, "We hope you have a pleasant day." With that Victor thanked the nurse and headed out of the Pokémon Center and begun his trek towards Route 2. After a couple of minutes he ran into Hop again close to the path of Route 2.

"Listen, Victor. I've been thinking..."

"Hopefully it hasn't burnt out your brain," Victor replied.

"Ha-ha," Hop sarcastically said, "As I was saying, if you're a Pokémon Trainer now, you must want to try your hand at the Gym Challenge, right?"

"The Gym Challenge?" Victor asked, "What's that?"

"The Gym Challenge, mate! The annual competition where Trainers can battle it out for the right to challenge the Champion! But the trick is that you've got to be endorsed if you want to take part. And Lee doesn't seem to think I'm up to snuff… So I'm thinking I ought to talk to the professor and see if she could help! You've got to take part, too!"

"Uh... Hop," Victor asked, "Remember what I said about volunteering me for things? It didn't turn out so well last time."

Hop either didn't hear him or chose not to respond and continued, "A proper rival is just the thing every Trainer needs to keep growing stronger, after all. Keeps you motivated, right? The professor's house is way down at the end of Route 2, so let's head there…and give our teams the chance to train up a bit along the way!" he finished and once again rushed off towards Route 2.

Victor just shook his head and followed along, again at a slower pace. Once he neared Route 2 he came across a man staring towards said Route. "Hey kid, you're headed to the Professors house aren't you?"

"Yeah," Victor replied, "How'd you know?"

"Another kid almost hit me as he was running by. He apologized and said he was headed there and that another Pokémon Trainer would be along shortly. I'm guessing you must be them," the man finished.

"You'd be correct," Victor said, "How do I get there?"

The man turned towards Route 2 and pointed towards a house. "You see that house in the distance, with the purple roof? That's where the Pokémon Professor lives."

"Thanks mate," Victor said as he continued his way to Route 2. As he got to the bridge he had a quick thought before he crossed the bridge. 'Well today was quite eventful. I wonder what other surprises await me?'

* * *

"Aw," Gavin said, "It can't be over already."

"For now it is," Marnie replied, "It's already twenty minutes past your bedtime." Her children pouted and tried their best to give her a pair of Yamper eyes. Marnie sighed and said, "If you two go to bed we'll continue the story tomorrow, alright?" Her two children nodded fervently and quickly got into bed with Morpeko deciding to sleep with Gloria for the night. As Marnie exited the room and proceeded to turn the light off her husbands Kantonian Meowth walked into the room, jumped on Gavin's bed and proceeded to lay down and nap. Marnie smiled upon the scene happy that their Pokémon were getting along with their kids before turning the light off and heading into the kitchen for a late night snack.

_An hour later_

Marnie was in the kitchen cleaning up after her snack and doing dishes. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked over her shoulder repeatedly whilst doing the dishes and every time she found nothing. When she got the last dish put away and let the water out she felt a hand on her waist that spun her around and just as she was about to shriek she felt a pair of familiar lips crash against hers. Once she recognized whose lips they belonged to Marnie deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around her husbands neck. After about fifteen minutes of a 'I-haven't-seen-you-for-a-week-shut-up-and-kiss-me' kiss Marnie and Victor separated for air and Marnie said, "You're home early."

Victor placed a kiss on Marnie's forehead and replied, "Couldn't wait to return home to my beautiful wife." He leaned forward for another passionate kiss when he was stopped by Marnie's finger who also had an annoyed expression on her face.

"So this has nothing to do with a certain _someone,_" she questioned emphasizing the word someone, "being called away for an emergency on our fifth anniversary a week ago, now would it?" Victor started to sweat a lot thinking Marnie was angry, and once angry she stayed angry for a long time. He started apologizing quickly, which soon after turned into babbling. Marnie silenced him by putting a hand on his cheek and rubbing it softly while saying, "Hey. I'm not mad," making Victor slightly release his held breath, "I'm just a bit annoyed and frustrated that our anniversary was interrupted is all."

"So you're not angry at me at all?" Victor cautiously asked.

"I knew things like this was going to happen when I agreed to marry ya, ya big dunce," Marnie playfully said before switching to a slightly more lecherous tone, "Besides. This just means that you've got a weeks worth to make up luv," she said before kissing Victor passionately once again. While they were kissing their hands begun to wander over each others bodies and Marnie's hands brushed up against something. She broke the kiss and asked, "Wot is that luv?"

Victor smirked and stepped back a bit, which made Marnie tilt her head to the side questioningly, and proceeded to whip out what Marnie had touched earlier. Marnie's eyes went wide and couldn't help the gasp of surprise that escaped her before she said, "V-Vic... It's So Big!" as some drool began escaping her mouth.

"And it's all for you," Victor replied. Marnie shook her head from side to side while Victor continued, "Though I'm not sure why you're always so surprised and act like this when you see it. It's not the first time you've seen it after a-" he was cut off when Marnie grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a lust fueled kiss. Once she broke it off she leaned close to his ear and whispered in the huskiest voice she could manage, "Bedroom. Now," to which Victor replied with, "Yes ma'am." Marnie pulled Victor in once again, this time for a make out session while walking backwards toward their bedroom with Victor turning them as needed. Once they reached their bedroom door Marnie fumbled around looking for the handle as her brain was otherwise busy. After she found it she opened the door and the couple stepped into their bedroom with Victor shutting the door with his foot. The two of them spent the night enjoying each others company very thankful that their kids bedroom was on the opposite side of their house.

* * *

**And that's chapter 2 done. Only... Arceus knows how many to go. Once again I hope it was worth the wait for everyone reading it.**

**See you in the next chapter, Route 2 & Return to Wedgehurst.**

* * *

**New Pokémon**

* * *

**Grubbin: Bug-type**

**Ability: Swarm**

**Moves: Vise Grip, Mud Slap, String Shot, Discharge**

**End of Chapter Moves: Vise Grip, Mud Slap, String Shot, Discharge**

* * *

**Caterpie: Bug-type**

**Ability: Shield Dust**

**Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Electroweb**

**End of Chapter Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Electroweb**

* * *

**Metapod: Bug-type**

**Evolved from Caterpie**

**Ability: Shed Skin**

**Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Electroweb,**** Harden**

**End of Chapter Moves: Tackle, String Shot, Electroweb, ****Harden**

* * *

**Blipbug: Bug-type**

**Ability: Telepathy**

**Moves: Struggle Bug, Infestation, Recover, Supersonic**

**End of Chapter Moves: Struggle Bug, Infestation, Recover, Supersonic**

* * *

**Rookidee: Flying-type**

**Ability: Keen Eye**

**Moves: Peck, Leer, Power Trip**

**End of Chapter Moves: Peck, Leer, Power Trip**

* * *

**Grookey: Grass-type**

**Ability: Overgrow**

**Moves: Scratch, Growl, Branch Poke**

**End of Chapter Moves: Scratch, Growl, Branch Poke**


End file.
